It's Time To Duel
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Amethist Shingiki, a class mate of Yugi and his friends is fascinated with Duel Monsters, what does her family think of it? One night, she finds more than what she was looking for.
1. Default Chapter

It's Time To Duel

Thousands of years ago, when Egypt was at it's height of power, there was a 'game', called the Shadow Game. Growing in power, and becoming dangerous, one pharoah locked the powers of the Shadow Game away in Millenium puzzles. Some of these, having now been found. The Game has been reawakened…though not as it was. As the newest rage sweeping the world, Duel Monsters, created by Maxamillion Pegasus…the keeper of the Millenium Eye. To what extent, would anyone who knew of the mowers of these Millenium items go, to get them all together?

***

"Okay…I play this…and that takes your life points down to zero, sorry Joey," Tea said as she looked up from the card she had played on the field along with a few others that powered it up, just enough to beat her opponent, also one of her best friends.

"What? That can't be possible…" Joey said looking over the cards. Yugi, the smallest of the group of four laughed at his best friend and looked at Tea.

"Good move," he said. 

"Dude..Joey you got beat by _Shining Friendship?_ That has got to hurt," Tristian said as he leaned against the desk to the right of Tea a smirk tugging at his lips.

"You better believe it," Joey said dejectedly, and his friends laughed. He couldn't believe it, sure both he and Tea were ammatures at Duel Monsters…but _Flame Swordsman_ beaten by _Shining Friendship_? That hurt more than he cared to admit. The class was on recess, but it was raining out, so there was really no point in going outside, they weren't allowed to anyway, the teachers wouldn't let them. Afraid that they would go play in the mud and come back in dirty as sin…they treated them like they were little kids.

"This is pointless," a voice from the corner said and Yugi looked over towards the window where two of his class mates stood. One, a girl in her school uniform, sitting on a desk with her feet up on the back of the chair, the other a tall male…Seto Kaiba. The girl was Amethist, a new student to their school, who seemed to hang around Kaiba, either to get attention, or because they were both so quiet they put up with each other's company. 

"It'll be over soon…hopefully," Amethist said and looked out the window at the rain that was coming down, in truth, it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Kaiba looked over at Amethist and sighed before his gaze fell on Yugi and his 'pathetic' rag-tag group of friends that followed him around. 

"Hmph…that's pathetic," Kaiba said as he looked at Joey take another calculation to see for certain that Tea's _Shining Friendship_ had truly put him out of the duel. 

"Oh come on Seto…maybe you could help me construct my own deck, I'd really appreciate it," Amethist said and held up a deck of Duel Monsters Cards and Kaiba smirked. 

"Might as well there's nothing else to do…lets see what kind of cards you've got" he said. Joey over and watched Kaiba give Amethist some pointers on deck construction and he sighed.

"Great…Kaiba teaches her how to play Duel Monsters, before you know it, she'll be beating me with _Rainbow Flower_," Joey whined and banged his head off of his desk.

"Lighten up Joey, why don't we get my grandfather to teach you how to play? He knows absolutely everything about Duel Monsters," Yugi said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Really, you think he would?" Joey asked and when Yugi nodded he jumped up onto his desk and put one foot on the back of the chair. 

"Alright…I'm gonna be the best!" he yelled then slipped on one of his cards and fell off the back of the chair cracking his head on the ground. The class was silent as Joey lay there, then they all started to laugh, the only ones that weren't laughing, was Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Amethist. Tristian was laughing his head off calling him a clumsy idiot, until Tea smacked him up the back of the head and he joined Joey laying on the floor in pain. 

"You guys are such idiots," Tea said closing her eyes and resting her hands on her hips, shaking her head back and froth.

"You're so mean…" Tristian whimpered as he and Joey sat up both rubbing their heads, by now the class had all stopped laughing at them. Yugi looked up to see Amethist walking towards them and Kaiba walking out of the class room. 

"Where's he going?" Yugi asked.

"He has to go pick up Mokuba, I think," Amethist said with a shrug then looked at Joey, "you want to have a duel?" she asked him. Joey looked at her and cringed, but then remembered something and chuckled.

"Sure, lets go for it," he said sittin at the desk that he and Tea had been playing at, and Amethist sat across from him. 

"Alright, you both start off with 8000…do you want to flip a coin to see who goes first?" Yugi asked as he sat in a chair to watch the duel.

"No…ladies first," Joey said and motioned at Amethist who shrugged.

"I was going to say you could go first because you lost your last duel…but okay. I lay these two cards face down, and play this monster card down in defence as well," Amethist said then looked up at Joey, "you can go now," she said and smiled at him. Joey chuckled and drew a card from his deck, this was going to be easy. 

"Guess Kaiba didn't teach you how to play too good did he?" Joey chuckled as he laid down a Magic/Trap card and played the _Flame Swordsman_. Amethist blinked and watched him and Joey chuckled, "and I play this, to power him up," Joey grinned, "and attack your face down card with an attack power of 2000" (For the love of me I can't think of the card or what the attack power goes up to).

"I suppose so…" she flipped over her card to reveal that face down she had put the _Gyakutenno Megami _card.

"Ha! Wiped it off the board" Joey said grinning from ear to ear.

"Um…not quite Joey. When you attacked my _Gyakutenno Megami_ card, you also activated this trap card of mine," Amethist flipped over one of the other two face down cards, "_Reverse Trap_; All increases and decresses to attack and defence are reversed for the turn in which this card is activated. Meaning your _Flame Swordsman_'s attack power goes back down to 1800. And since _Gyakutenno Megami_ has an attack power of 1800 as well…I activate this quick use magic card. _Light Energy_; a fairy type monster equiped with this card increases the attack and defense by 300 points…meaning my _Gyakutenno Megami_ is now stronger than your _Flame Swordsman_ and you loose 300 life points," Amethist explained smiling at the move that Seto had taught her. The _Reverse Trap_ was not necessarily a good card, but it worked on crazy stunts like that. Joey just stared at her and the cards blankely, in disbelief.

"She's got you there Joey…but don't worry…it's only started right?" Yugi said and looked at Joey as he tried to figure out what he could do now to get the edge in this game, except now it was Amethist's turn. She giggled a bit as she laid the cards down and she watched Joey.

"It was a lucky move," she said with her sweet smile and Joey groaned, he couldn't handle much more of her 'lucky moves'. 

***

The television was on in front of her as she knelt at the coffee table, her parents were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Her older sister and brother were sitting behind her on the couch watching some sort of vampire show. 

"What are you doing brat?" Koji, her brother, asked when the show went to a comercial and he beant over to see her playing with some type of cards on the coffee table.

"Ah, leave her alone. It's just kids stuff," Meeya, her sister, stated and flicked Amethist's ear. Amethist just ignored it, they'd always been like this to her.

"It's not kids stuff…it's Duel Monsters" she explained holding up one card, _Change of Heart_. 

"Oh yeah, like that tells us anything" Meeya said waiting for the show to come back on. 

"It's a game, see," she picked up two cards, _Water Imotics _ and the _Koumori Dragon_, "each monster has Attack points, and each monster has Defence points. If a monster that is attacked has higher defence then the attacking monster, it lives and the other monster is destroyed. If it's defence points are lower…it's destroyed," she said. Her brother picked up her _Horn of Heaven_ card and looked at it scratching his head.

"Doesn't look like much of a monster," he said. Amethist laughed taking the card from him and putting it back in her deck and putting her deck away in the pouch that hung at her hip.

"It's not, it's a trap card," she laughed and stood up to go help her parents but stopped and looked at the television. On it was a picture of Seto Kaiba, the world champion of Duel Monsters. But it was what the news anchor was saying that shocked her.

"_Best in the world…no longer. Seto Kaiba, head of his own business and world champion of the newest craze…Duel Monsters, has been defeated. But not just by anyone, a local duelist…Yugi Moto,_" Amethist heard no more of what the news anchor was saying she was about to go out the door she had to talk to Seto to see what had happened.

"And where do you think that you're going?" her father's voice boomed from behind her and she spun around and looked at her father, he didn't look very happy. 

"I…I have to go talk to Kaiba…it's about school work," she said blushing a bit when she saw Kaiba's picture back up on the television screen.

"School work my ass…she wants to get a piece," her sister said as she stood up walking towards the kitchen laughing. 

"Just because you're a slut doesn't mean I am!" she yelled at her sister. She knew a moment of pain before her eyes opened again and she was on the floor, a hand to her face, her father had slapped her, nothing new though. 

"Quiet…mind you…if you did go to him, and just happened to get pregnant, you know he'd have to pay you a lot…either to keep quiet about it or to keep you happy," her father laughed and beant in front of her, sliding his hand through her hair, "Daddy would forgive you then," he said then stood, leaving her where she was on the floor. She didn't know what hurt worse, what her father had said to her, or the actual slap. With great effort she pushed herself to stand up and opened the door. It was raining, but she didn't bother to grab her raincoat, she just had to get out of there.

She wasn't sure how long she had run for, the rain was cold and was soaking through her clothes, she felt numb all over. A yell escaped her lips and she tripped over something, falling forward into a puddle not that she could get any wetter. She winced and looked at her knee that was now bleeding and cringed. Looking up ahead of her something sparkling gold caught her attention. 

"What?" she asked herself as she picked it up, it looked like an armband with a chain that went down to a ring. She blinked and looked it over then looked around to see if she could see the owner of such a piece of jewlery then she slipped it into her pocket, she'd find out later, right now, she needed to get out of the rain. Her gaze came up to a phone both and she slipped once in the mud as she made her way towards it and picked up the reciever pausing for a moment before she dialed a number. 

_"Hello, You have reached the local number of Kaiba Corporation 24 hour service, how may I direct your call?"_ an operator asked at Amethist blinked a few times, she didn't know his house number, but she knew she could get in touch with him this way…somehow.

"Um…is it possible to get intouch with Mr. Seto Kaiba…I…I'm from school…and we're doing a project, he gave me this number," she lied hoping that the operator would buy it. 

_ "One moment please…"_ and then she was cut off, put on hold by the operator. 

***

Seto Kaiba, C.O. of his own company, ex-champion of the world of Duel Monsters, Mr. Bad Ass…to the others at school, was sitting on his sofa with his little brother, Mokuba, watching one of his cartoons. Time with Mokuba was prescious to him , they were all either of them had left. He growled when one of his men walked in with a phone for him.

"Who is it?" Kaiba asked as he picked up the phone. 

"The operator from the company," he said as Kaiba pushed a button on the phone and waved him away from him and looked over at Mokuba who was still entranced with the cartoon he was watching. 

"What is it?" Kaiba asked still not too happy about this disruption so late at night. 

_"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but a girl is on the other line, she said she's from your school and that you're doing a project. But what I don't get is why she called this number…instead of your place if that's the case,"_ the operator said and Kaiba blinked, a girl from school? Probably a joke, he'd set them straigth. 

"Patch me through…" he said and waited until he heard a buzz then it vanished, "who is this?" he asked not bothering to say hello. There was a pause on the other end and he was about to hang up when he heard them speak.

"It…it's Amethist…." She whispered, and Kaiba then heard the sound of teeth chattering. 

"Amethist…" he sat up and blinked a few times and Mokuba looked over at Kaiba and laughed starting to chant, "Seto's got a girlfriend, Seto's got a girlfriend," over and over again until Kaiba motioned him to be silent with a finger to his lips.

"Amethist what's wrong? Where are you?" he asked as he stood and looked out the window, it was raining harder now and the storm was worse.

"Phone booth….a block from the school…I can't go home…" she whimpered a bit on the other end of the line and Kaiba blinked, raising an eyebrow, this was not the kind of conversation to have on a phone.

"I'll send my chauffer out to get you, stay where you are Amethist," he said then hung up motioning the man that had brought him the phone to go and fetch the limo. He then looked over at Mokuba. 

"Time for bed kido," he said and stood up walking towards the door.

"Aww…already? Why big brother? Is you 'girlfriend' coming over? Hmmm?" Mokuba teased as he hugged his brother's legs and looked up at him.

"First, Amethist is not my girlfriend, secondly, it's already past your bedtime," Kaiba stated as he led his brother towards his room to tuck him in.

"Aww you're no fun," Mokuba said as he hopped up onto the bed and he pouted cutely and Seto laughed at him and patted his head tucking the covers up around him.

"Go to sleep, you can stay up later tomorrow since it's not a school night" Kaiba said. Even though he'd lost his duel to Yugi, and his title, he did not let it affect what little peace he and Mokuba had. 

By the time he had Mokuba to sleep and had walked back down to the main entrance hall of his mansion Amethist had been led in, and the chauffer had wrapped a warm blanket around her. Kaiba blinked a few times looking at her, she looked wet, miserable, and it was either dirt, or the starting of a brusie on the side of her face.

"What happened Amethist?" he asked as he led her towards the living room, noticing her limp he raised an eyebrow.

"My father…said some rather….crude things to me after he hit me…so I left. I called you, because…well you're the only one I really know at school…" she said and Kaiba blinked raising his hand he traced where the bruise was froming and frowned when she cringed. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked as he saw one of his men bring in a tray of bandages for her and he knelt in front of her sliding the blanket from around her wet form. He frowned again seeing the bloody knee and the few stones in it and he carefully cleaned it for her. 

"You can stay here for tonight if you'd like," he said and looked up at her, she'd already fallen asleep as he'd been bandaging her knee. 

"Blast that man," Kaiba said as he picked her up and looked to one of the maids, "follow me, I'm going to put her in the guest room, change her into one of my large shirts, but don't wake her, alright?" he asked and the maid nodded silenty as he carried the girl up into one of the numerous spare bed rooms that his mansion held. When he placed her on the bed he looked at her and felt his heart soften for a mere moment towards her. 

"Sleep well, we'll deal with things tomorrow," he said and walked out, motioning for his maid to entre to attend to her, shutting the door behind her.

To be continued….

(Wow..that was long o.O. Okay, so Amethist's family isn't the nicest in the world . *coughs*. Ohhh…and cute Seto has a heart after all. Hehe…Oh, and Amethist's Duel Monster's deck, is actually my own that I've created from the Kaiba Starter Deck and a shit load of Metal Raiders Booster Packs. Heh…Hope you enjoyed)


	2. Storms and Reflections

(Okay, so I'm actually going to post another chapter, thanks to all the readers and reviewers, oh..please note, when it goes into _Italics_ it's either a dream or memories, flashback etc…kk

Oh, by the way, 

This chapter of the story is dedicated to: 

Rene Bakura

SulliMike23

Hikari no Ryu Sakura

Kaji

Sugar High

Thanks for all your reviews ^-^

DMG)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

It's Time To Duel

__

She felt her eyes opening, the offending light blinding her causing her to shut her eyes once again tightly. Somewhere off in the distance she could hear the sound of someone moving about. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach mumbling for a moment then her eyes snapped open at the instant someone poked her in the ribs with something hard.

"Ack! Yami!" Amethist yelled as she sat upright in her bed rubbing her side. Her violet eyes looked to Yami, the Pharaoh, among other things. She muttered something under her breath and rubbed her side as she stood from her bed, the white silk curtains ruffling infront of her view partially obscuring his appearance to her. The warm breeze that blew in from the open section of her room, carried for miles over the warm desert tickled at her skin.

"I told you to be up early today Amethist" he said sternly. Her gaze shifted to him, she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. 

"This is early for me, and you know it" she stated calmly as she adjusted the jewlery about her wrists and neck, she heard the faint chuckle come from Yami.

"Ahh, that it is, hurry up, I have much to show you today" Yami said turning and walking from her room, smirking as he heard her sandel clad feet running to catch up to him. 

"Yami, you're so mean!" she said then paused looking from the level they were within the royal palace and looked down to where some of the sorcerers and priests were, her eyes locking on one in specific. 

"Ah!!!" Amethist sat up quickly with a scream at the same time there was a loud crash of thunder outside. Her eyes were wide, what the hell had that been about? Lightening flashed outside and she almost jumped again, she dispised thunder storms like this. When the lightening flashed and lit up the room she felt a moment of disorientation. Her gaze swept over the interior of the room she was in, this definitely was not her room.

"Amethist?" a voice asked and the door to the room opened. She blinked once more and turned to see Kaiba enter the room, she tilted her head then sighed, he was carrying a candle, the power having gone out a while ago.

"Are you okay?" he asked her standing in front of the bed, the shadows thrown by the candle seeming to carress his face. She felt herself blush and she nodded her head slowly in response to his questiong.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just don't like thunderstorms too much and I had a rather strange dream" she said looking down at her hands, the gold chain she'd found wrapped about her slender fingers.

"I know how it is, Mokuba doesn't like thunderstorms either, in fact, I'm certain I'll have to go calm him down later" he said with a sigh.

"Kaiba…why are you being so nice to me?" she asked all of a sudden looking up at him a questioning look in her eyes. Kaiba looked to her, not sure of the answer himself. He was drawn to her, for more then just her looks or personalities…but he couldn't tell her that. He coughed a bit uncomfortably and shifted his gaze.

"Out of all the kids in school, you don't constantly barrage me with questions or hang all over me, your presence is tollerable…besides, I never had parents, but I do know that they shouldn't do that to their children" he said fingering the bruise on the side of her face then pulled back as if the candle had burnt him. Her pale eyes moved to look at Kaiba as he went to leave then he paused and looked back at him.

"You can stay here tomorrow if you'd like, you shouldn't have to go back to that" he said before leaving. Amethist was having a hard time grasping that the Seto Kaiba everyone at school had warned her to avoid and had said was mean and uncaring…could be like this, so caring. She slid from the bed, wincing as pain shot through her leg and she looked down to where it was bandaged. After a while she moved to the large windows and watched the rain pelt away at the window, it seemed to reflect how she was feeling, confused, depressed, hurt, angry….uncertain. A sigh slid past her lips and she turned from the window and crawled back into bed shivering as the cool sheets slid across her legs and she hoped she could fall asleep without having that same, strange dream again.

***

Kaiba's chauffer had offered to drive her to school in the morning and she had told him it was fine if she walked. Mokuba was walking in front of her, she had told Kaiba she'd make sure he got to school fine, but she didn't need anymore rumors started up about herself. Mokuba had no problem walking.

"So…how come you were at our place last night?" Mokuba asked her walking backwards his arms folded behind his head.

"Huh?" Amethist looked up startled hearing his voice, it pulling her out of her troubled thoughts. 

"Why were you at our house? How come your parents hit you? I thought parents were supposed to be nice" Mokuba said in one breath then turned around. Amethist raised an eyebrow, gosh, this kid must have been so annoying when he'd learned the word 'why'. 

"They are…but not all parents are nice" she said stopping infront of Mokuba's school, it was right beside her own, a chainlink fence separating them.

"Okay…talk to you later!" Mokuba said waving to her as he went to catch up to his friends in the school yard. For the first time since her victory over Joey yesterday, she smiled. As she watched Mokuba run off, she was unaware of four people looking at her.

"Isn't that Amethist? What's she doing with Mokuba?" Tea asked as they watched her. Strands of her light coloured hair hung across half of her face as she started to turn to walk into the yard stopping when she saw them and paused.

"Don't know Tea, but something just feels wrong" Yugi said as Amethist walked to them looking kind of out of it.

"Hey" she said quietly. 

"Hey, you okay Amethist?" Tea asked, when Joey moved to look closer at her face she yelled in surprise and jumped back, this causing Tea to smack Joey and him do a face plant , "you're such a dork Joey" Tea grumbled as Tristian and Yugi held up Joey's feet and dragged him into the school yard. Tea's expression softened considerably as she looked at Amethist who was laughing at the antics of her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said quietly and walked with Tea into the school yard. Amethist tensed once looking up she thought she caught sight of her brother? But what would he be doing here?

"Amethist?" Tristian asked looking at her.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing, come on, were going to be late for homeroom" she said running ahead of them forcing a smile onto her lips, though her eyes held a worried expression. 

Yugi wasn't certain, but he almost knew that something wasn't right, he bit his bottom lip and looked back out of the parking lot to where a black car with several men with sun glasses on were standing watching them and he raised an eyebrow moving to catch up with his friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(okay, it's kind of short, but, my arm hurts, and I've just GOT TO get up a second chapter, I promise you that the third will be much better and a lot longer, maybe even have another cute scene between Seto and Amethist eh? Opinions? Comments? Ideas for my next chapter? Please review ^-^() 

Dark Magician Girl)


	3. Duel for Freedom

Chapter Three: Duel for Your Freedom

Amethist really hadn't paid attention during any of her classes for the first half of the day, her teacher in the office threatening to call her parents. She was sitting at her desk by herself having a lunch hour detention for not paying attention. Her eyes closed a little and she then looked out the window seeing Yugi sitting under the sakura tree with Tristian, Joey, and Tea. Maybe it was better to be inside, then she wouldn't have to explain to them what was so wrong, yet, Yugi had a sixth sense about things like that. 

"Amethist Miyaki?" a voice from the door asked. She blinked in surprise and looked towards the door, one of the boys she'd been spending detention with was staning in front of her desk, behind him was two men with dark shades, her eyes widened when she saw who was standing behind them.

"You…you're Maxamillion Pegasus" she stated at the man with white hair and she watched him move infront of her and looked at the boy handing him a deck of duel monsters cards.

"Yes, indeed I am, I have a proposition for you Mrs Miyaki. If you can beat my little friend here at a duel, then I will take you away from this place and those abusive parents of yours. In fact…I already have one taken care of," he said smirking and held up a duel monster's card, when he turned it around her eyes widened again. 

"No! Koji!" she yelled standing up quickly her chair falling over, the boy in front of her not flinching as he took the deck from Pegasus. Somewhree in her mind, she knew what he'd done, but she wasn't sure how, or why she knew this. She clenched her fists as she trembled a bit and watched Pegasus' smirk turn into a full, cruel grin.

"I see you know what I've done, that I can deal with later…if you loose this duel, I'll do the same to you, you could be very valuable to me in the near future" he said pushing a chair up to the desk for the boy he'd taken control of with his Millenium Eye. 

"What if I don't want to duel!" she growled looking at him her fists still clenched. One of Pegasus' security guards moved up behind her and he laughed.

"My dear Mrs Miyaki, you have no say in the matter, you will duel or loose your soul to me!" Pegasus said as the security guard forced her to sit back down in her chair. Her gaze lifted to the boy that was very mechanically shuffling his deck. 

"Fine then" she muttered pulling out her deck and began to shuffle rather reluctantly. Pegasus grinned watching her.

"Since this duel is for your freedom…among other things…you may go first Mrs. Miyaki" Pegasus said watching the two draw five cards. Pegasus grinned as he watched her draw to start the duel off and looked at her facial expression, using the power of his Millenium Eye he looked into her mind and saw what cards she had in her hand. A Waboku, Summoned Skull, Seven Coloured Fish, Rising Air Current, Fissure, and Enchanted Javelin, not bad for her first draw.

"I play 7 Coloured Fish, in attack mode, and I'll also set down two other cards" she said setting down one trap and one magic. Pegasus grinned using the Eye again and chuckled. Ah…Waboku and Fissure, his grin widened even more as he looked at the boy's hand in front of him. Not bad…a little weak, but effect monsters could be helpful later on in the duel. He nodded and the boy set one monster down in defence and one magic card then nodded to Amethist to go. 

Blinking Amethist wondered what kind of game this kid was playing, setting monsters into defence mode definitely wasn't fun. This was turning out to be a very easy duel, well so far atleast. What was Pegasus thinking when he'd used this boy to duel her. She drew her next card and tried to keep her expression straight, perfect, one card in her combo, one that most of her deck was based around. 

"I'll set down this one card," she said looking over her hand and grinned looking up at the boy "and then play Summoned Skull in attack mode!" she said putting the card down on the desk. Pegasus clapped his hands and looked at her.

"Now that normally would be a good plan, my dear. But you forgot about this little card here my little doll has played" he said watching the boy flip over his trap card.

"Trap Hole! No way!" she said and growled putting her Skull in the graveyard and shook her head, "whatever, I'll attack with my 7 coloured fish!" she said and blinked when Pegasus laughed again and the boy flipped over a card. Man-Eater Bug. She blinked and sighed, a low defence with a good effect.

"You don't seem to be able to concentrate" Pegasus taunted as his player took a card from his deck and placed it up, speaking in a rather empty, almost hollow voice.

"Dark Magician" he said then nodded to her to go. Her eyes widened, no way, she had only one card in her deck that could beat a Dark Magician, and it would only work for one turn. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her deck concentrating even more as she drew her next card hoping it would be a monster worth playing. She frowned, Trap Master…that had a decent effect, but not one of her better cards.

"I'll set this monster in defence, you may go" she said looking as the boy drew his next card, an almost cold smile crawling over his lips as he played down Neo the Mystic Swordsman. 

"Amethist…are you sure it was Kaiba that taught you how to play?" Pegasus taunted. Hearing this Amethist looked up at him in surprise, how had he known that…only those who'd been in the room the other day knew that…and she knew for a fact he wasn't there yesterday when it had been raining. 

"I attack…with Dark Magician" the boy said and Amethist put her Trap Master into the graveyard with her Skull and 7 Coloured Fish. She bit her bottom lip Dark Magician had an attack of 2500, she had to get at least two more cards into her hand before she could get a card that even contended with that kind of power.

"Come on girl, we don't have much time. If that bell rings and the duel is not over, you have no choice, you have to come with us" Pegasus said and Amethist growled at him drawing another card. Her eyes widned a moment, she had what she needed to take out Pegasus' Dark Magician. It wasn't what she'd been hoping to get, but it worked just as good. 

"I play Labyrinth Wall…in Attack Mode!" she said putting the card down, the attck 0…for now.

"What kind of game is this?" the security guard growled and flipped over her magic card.

"Sword and Shield, making Labyrinth wall 900 points stronger then Dark Magician, and I attack" she said. Pegasus grinned as he watched the boy put Dark Magician into the graveyard, that was what he'd been waiting for.

"Hmmm…a minor setback, now it's time to end this duel" Pegasus said nodding to the boy. She bit her bottom lip, Sword and Shield only worked for one turn, her Wall was vulnerble, but at least his Dark Magician was out of play.

"Monster Reborn" the boy said and Amethist stood up quickly.

"What…no way!" she watched almost horrified as the pulled Dark Magician out and put him onto the battle field, she didn't even have to hear him declare his attack, Dark Magician's attack slaughtered her wall, and drained her of ALL of her life points.

"Ahh!" she said going to back away from them her eyes wide.

"Come come now, we had a deal" Pegasus said standing in front of her.

"I didn't agree to anything!" she said and screamed as a beam of energy shot at her from Pegasus' Millenium Eye. The beam reflected and shattered a window. She blinked in surprise as did Pegasus and everyone outside. She looked to where the blast had scorched through her clothes and her fingers rested on that gold bracelet thing.

"What's this?" Pegasus said and grabbed her wrist looking at it and grinned, "not a Millenium Item, but it protects you from the full effect of my Millenium Eye" he said grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to face him.

"Let me go right now!" she yelled struggling in his grasp and trying to yell for help.

"I may not be able to steal your soul, but I can make you into a mindless slave. Pegasus stared at her and the beam of energy shot to her forehead and her eyes widened and she screamed again before her head fell back and Pegasus laughed watching the guards pick her limp body up.

"Now we have all that we need for the time being. Seto Kaiba will have to give up Kaiba Corp. to me!" he said and walked out of the room some of the students and teachers had come running and he stared at them all, using the power of his Millenium Eye to erase their memories of what they'd witnessed. Pegasus grinned as his men put her into the back of his limo and he looked to Mokuba bound and gagged and grinned.

"Hmm…sorry about the poor accomidations, but I can't have you alerting anyone" Pegasus said then snapped his fingers the car driving off, his gaze resting on Yugi and his friends as he drove passed them, the three of them looking kind of clueless and staring at the broken window. 

"Soon my love…soon we will be together" he said looking at a small miniture portrait of a young blond woman.

(Okay, so I've come to the conclusion that I can't write duels that well…but for the sake of one of my reviewers, there will be more ^-^() I'm working on it don't worry. Just getting off to a slow start. Anyway, you like? Heh ^-^ I'll update ASAP.

DMG)


End file.
